


Give A Little More

by wsakuya



Series: Midorima/Kise Week [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Armpit Kink, Birthday Sex, Birthdays, Finger Sucking, Hairless Body, Kissing, M/M, MidoKise Week, Night Gown, Offering, Surprises, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our friends actually planned to throw a surprise party for you, but I told them I'd like to have you for myself tonight," he says and looks up to meet Midorima's eyes, gazes up in all innocence. "You don't mind, do you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> **Day Two: Birthdays**
> 
> Let's be honest, what is better on a birthday than birthday sex? Well, at least that's what I think, so I couldn't help but write this little piece. I think this'll be the only +18 work for this week, so I hope you like it.
> 
> I also added it to my kink works as well, because it fits so good.
> 
> To be honest I planned to make it tons longer with vibrators and actual sex and stuff, but I was scared I wouldn't make it in time. So please enjoy at least this small part. Maybe I'll write the continuation another time.
> 
> Happy MidoKise week, everyone!

As Midorima enters his apartment and closes the door behind him, it's pitch-black.

He didn't really think that people would throw a surprise party for him, but he still feels a sting of disappointment as he realizes that he's all alone.

"Kise?" he calls out while pulling off his shoes and droping his suitcase to the side, everything done neatly of course. His head snaps up as he receives a response.

"In the bedroom," the blond sing-songs, his voice muffled by the closed door.

Midorima heaves a sigh and loosens his tie as he walks to their shared room, opens the door and freezes right on the spot.

"Ki—" He doesn't manage to breathe out more as he sees his lover sitting on the bed, legs sprawled and body covered by a pink see-through night gown.

It looks too small for him because it's barely covering his crotch, but with the way Kise is sitting so confidently on the bed, it's definitely on purpose.

"Happy birthday, Midorimacchi," he purrs and smiles, knows already that Midorima likes his present by the expression on his face, eyes wide and mouth open, cheeks turning gradually into a shade of red.

"Kise, what—" Midorima stutters as he walks over to the bed, slowly as if he were in trance. His hand reaches out before finally cupping Kise's cheek.

The blond leans into the touch and closes his eyes.

"Our friends actually planned to throw a surprise party for you, but I told them I'd like to have you for myself tonight," he says and looks up to meet Midorima's eyes, gazes up in all innocence. "You don't mind, do you?"

Midorima shakes slowly his head and begins to push his thumb to Kise's lip. "No, but—"

"The gown? Do you like it?" the blond asks and smiles, then mouths at Midorima's thumb and pulls it inside to suckle on it.

The green-haired lets out a breath he's been holding in for too long and nods. "You look very good in it, but— You didn't have to do that."

"True, but I wanted to," the blond says and stands up, instead pushes Midorima flat onto the bed and straddles his hips. "Tonight we can do whatever you want."

Midorima gulps and merely watches how Kise is slowly undressing him. "—Anything?"

Kise nods smiling.

"Then kiss me."

"Pfft, how old-fashioned," the blond laughs but does it anyway, bends down and captures his lover in a kiss. They mouth meekly at each other as Kise pushes his fingers through Midorima's hair, careful enough that his face doesn't bump Midorima's glasses.

He knows the man prefers keeping them on, because he wants to see Kise clearly which he finds very endearing.

He pulls at the green-haired male's bottom lip before opening his mouth wider so their tongues can brush and lick at each other, lets Midorima invade his mouth and fill it with his flesh.

Kise gasps and opens up more, wants the green-haired to rub even deeper.

It's all very sensual and slow, the two of them wanting to take their extra time on this special day, so the blond keeps his pace as he pulls off Midorima's clothes, drops them one after another to the floor until the male is sitting there only in his black boxers.

"Tell me, Midorimacchi," Kise breathes and splays his hands over Midorima's chest. "There's definitely something you've always wanted to do but never dared to ask, isn't there?"

The green-haired blushes and averts his gaze, instead pushes up his glasses even though they're sitting perfectly in place, only to do something.

He swallows. "Actually— There are two, but... they are too shameful..."

"Midorimacchi, I love you and would do anything for you," Kise smiles and winds his arms around the male's neck. "As long as it's nothing with wax or fire, it can't be that bad."

"Of course it's no such thing, you fool, but—"

Kise begins to mouth along his neck. "Tell me, please, tell your baby."

"Okay, uhm." Midorima licks his lips. "The first one is— I've always wanted to lick yo—your armpits, and..."

Kise chuckles. "I wouldn't mind that. And the second?"

Midorima sighs and tries to push the blond off him. "No, I'd be asking too much."

"Just tell me, Midorimacchi," Kise says and refuses to let go off him, instead clings even closer. "Come on, what is it?"

"...rination."

Kise frowns and leans even closer with his ear. "Sorry, what?"

"Urination," Midorima mutters embarrassed and stares down to his lap.

Kise slowly backs away and stares mutely at his lover. "Urination— As in, you want me to drink your pee?"

"What? No!" the green-haired almost shouts as his head snaps back up. "I would never ask you to do such thing!"

"Okay, calm down, Midorimacchi," Kise says and shushes him. "Then what did you mean?"

"I— I'd just like to— to pee on you once..."

"Oh," the blond says hollow and then ponders for a minute, stares up to the ceiling and thinks about the requests before looking back to his still embarrassed lover. "I'm fine with that."

"What?"

Kise shrugs. "Yeah, if you wanna do it, I don't mind."

"Kise, you don't—"

"Yeah, I don't have to, I know, but I want to," the blond says and instead is the one to lie down on the bed. He pulls Midorima between his legs, his sex right there on display, the gown not even covering half of it.

"Come on," Kise whispers and stretches his arms out for the male.

Midorima doesn't take long before he leans down and kisses the blond again, opens his mouth wide to lick into Kise's own.

He can taste Kise's sweet saliva on his tongue, swallows it and then fishes even more out before finally pulling away, instead licking along neck and chest.

As the male hesitates, Kise speaks up.

"It's fine, Midorimacchi," he chuckles and lifts his arm, showing off his armpit to Midorima, smooth and hairless. "Lick me, please."

The green-haired shudders and takes a last heaving breath before leaning down and pressing the tip of his nose against Kise's armpit.

He inhales once, takes in his lover's scent he knows by now so well, so sweet and warm that it makes his head spin.

Kise shudders quietly as he feels Midorima's breath tickle him, but doesn't say anything, just lets the male enjoy. He never would have guesses that Midorima has such kinks, but this is just another part of a long list that will always surprise Kise about the green-haired.

Midorima finally dares to take a first lick, feels the saltiness of Kise's sweat on his tongue and hums low.

Kise always taste like God himself, so heavenly and sinful at the same time that Midorima can't help and turn hard as he keeps lapping at Kise's pit, drags off more sweat and replaces it instead with his drool, makes it all wet and slippery.

"Fuck, Kise, tastes good—" the green-haired moans and finally latches on, presses his mouth to the gap and takes a long and hard suck, so hard it makes Kise actually gasp.

But Midorima doesn't pay any more attention, eyes closed and glasses foggy as he keeps drawing Kise's sweat out, lets his tongue dance over the sensitive skin only to suckle on it again.

Kise mewls loudly as he realises he's erect.

"No way, I'm hard—? From getting my armpit licked?" He jerks again as Midorima takes a particularly hard suck. "Guess I'm just as naughty as Midorimacchi..."

The green-haired doesn't pay attention to any of Kise's words and instead feels under him, his cock already twitching and oozing before he stands up and instead straddles Kise's chest.

He doesn't say anything, even as Kise asks him weakly, eyes still glued to the by-now soaked armpit of the blond.

"Kise," Midorima breathes quietly as he presses the head of his cock to Kise's gap and finally begins to thrust his hips, humps into Kise's sweat and his own spit, pushes his cock into the hole over again.

He stretches Kise's arm and then takes all his four fingers into his mouth, sucks good and hard and makes Kise mewl and bend his back.

"Midorimacchi—" the blond sighs and reaches with his free hand for his own cock, begins to jerk himself off to Midorima's rough thrust.

"Fuck, Kise, hole is so good, so slick and soft—" the green-haired groans in between sucks before taking Kise's fingers back inside. His hips are steadily moving, pressing his cock into Kise's slippery armpit and making squelching sounds with each thrust.

Kise doesn't understand why it either turns on him or Midorima, but he can feel himself getting close as he speeds up his hand, twists his wrist and tightens his fingers while Midorima keeps thrusting and pumping.

"Kise, I think I'm— Fuck, I'm coming—"

Just as the blond curls his wrist and jerks hard once, he comes all over his hand, in that moment hearing Midorima above him groan loudly and then emptying himself into Kise's armpit.

It's too much, so much that some of it spurts on Kise's cheek and lip, covering his face all over. But they're both breathing too hard and too far gone to notice anything at all.

Kise smiles. "All that's left is the peeing, right?"

"Kise, I don't—"

"Come on, I know you always have to after you come," the blond says and pulls Midorima back between his legs. "Relax, Midorimacchi."

The green-haired still hesitates, cock in hand and already tingling with the need to empty himself again. His belly is turning warmer with each passing second, and he would have held it in if it wasn't for Kise's next words.

"Mark me with your piss, Shintarou—"

Midorima groans and points the head of his cock at Kise's chest before he relaxes with a long sigh, watches how strings of piss shoot out of his cock onto Kise's chest and further.

It makes splashing sounds, jumps all over the sheets and dirties Kise's night gown, but Kise lays still, eyes closed and mouth open in hope a few droplets spurt inside.

It's warm, covering his whole chest and the sheets under him before Midorima stops, shakes off the last few drops out of his slit and sighs.

"Are you okay, Kise?" he asks concerned and reaches for the male's cheek, caresses it with his big thump and worry.

But Kise only smiles and sucks him inside.

"Do that again."

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> **PS:** Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
